Mi decisión
by tsuki tsuki
Summary: Vos ya no estás a mi lado, ¿Para qué seguirte esperando? sólo dame una razón para seguirte amando Por kami, que pésimo summary, soy nueva en esto comprendanme, pero comentenme algo, si? grax


Este es mi primer one-shot de cardcaptor sakura, es que tengo hecho uno pero como todavía me falta más de la mitad del fic aún no lo subí a ningún sitio. Bueno ahora sin tanto lío voy a mi fic que lo hice hoy a la noche y estoy deprimida así que por eso el fic es como es...

_Mi decisión _

Sakura Kinomoto tiene 14 años, se encuentra en la "dulce" adolescencia. Está vestida con una pollera negra hasta 5 dedos antes de la rodilla, medias de rejilla también negras, una remera manga 3/4 roja y una campera a la cintura negra; se encuentra recostada sobre sus brazos en su escritorio, aun tiene puestas las pantuflas y está un poco despeinada, su semblante se nota un poco perdido pero a la vez concentrado en un punto fijo, queriendo ver mas allá de donde no hay nada. Concentrada en su punto fijo toma una lapicera con la mano derecha y una hoja de su costado, mientras con la otra agarra algo y comienza a jugar con ese objeto, mientras empieza a escribir, ya concentrada en la hoja...

"Shaoran:

Antes que nada ¿Para que encabezar la carta escribiendo un "querido shaoran" si ya ni siquiera siento¿Para que comenzar la carta mintiendo? no, prefiero contarte algo brevemente así no te quito tiempo leyendo esto. Esta es la carta número 54 que te escribo¿que casualidad, no? recuerdo que la ultima vez que nos vimos fue cuando capturé la carta numero 53, que en realidad fue la fusión de dos cartas por lo que sería la carta 54 ¿no? tal vez me confunda, mucho ya no me acuerdo... Si fue esa vez la última vez que no vimos, en la carta 54, esta también va a ser la última vez que te escriba. No creo que haya malgastado tiempo en escribirte todas las cartas que te escribí, si bien nunca llegaste a contestarme todas lo único que tengo para decirte es que se que hoy ya han pasado 4, casi 5 años desde la ultima vez que te vi, para algunos es mucho tiempo para otros no, pero para mi es suficiente, no soporto nada más que tenga que ver con esperar... al fin y al cabo ¿que¿Esperar que?" -Hace una pausa-

Sakura levanta por un momento la vista de la hoja y mira fijamente su mano izquierda, viendo con mucho detenimiento el objeto que posee en dicha mano, vuelve a escribir

"¿Esperar a recibir una llamada tuya contándome que vas a volver¿Esperar a que me digas que todo va a volver a ser como antes¿Esperar y seguir ilusionándome como lo hacia antes? **NO**. Escúchame Shaoran, lee atentamente lo que te voy a decir... Yo Ya No Pienso Esperarte Un Día Más De Mi Vida... Muchas cosas cambiaron y en mis cartas anteriores yo intenté explicártelo, pero se ve que no me prestaste atención, ok en otra vida será.

Pensalo, tal vez no nacimos para estar juntos, tal vez todo fue pura casualidad... sé que no es muy casual encontrarte con otra persona con poderes, bueno para mí no lo fue. Pero bueno, hay más cosas en el mundo por las cuales seguir, o al menos eso creía.

Espero que sepas entender, y si por esas rarezas que tiene la vida decides volver quiero contarte que no voy a estar para recibirte, yo me voy, me voy lejos de acá porque no quiero que me sigan viendo de la manera en que me miran. ¿Leíste la carta numero 33? bueno, en esa te explicaba como la gente empezó a verme y decir tras mis espaldas "pobre tonta que sigue esperando" "es tan solo una niñita ilusionada" "debería madurar un poco y dejar de creer en imposibles" "Es imposible que se haga la fuerte sonriendo si se nota que muere por dentro" Por un tiempo no les hice caso y seguí tranquila esperando tu regreso. Lo admito lloré bastante pero ya no, hace poco mas de un año que no lloro por ti ni por casualidad. Debe ser a que tuve que aprender a madurar de golpe y se me terminaron por secar todas mis lágrimas... ¿Tampoco recuerdas esa carta? fue la numero 45, en la que te conté que mi papá... falleció. En la que te conté lo dificil que fue para mi tener que adaptarme a una vida sin él, él fue la única persona que siempre permaneció conmigo, pero él también me dejó. Te conté que estoy viviendo con Tomoyo en su mansión y con Sonomi, ya que mi abuelo también falleció y Touya no soporto más y se fue a vivir a Osaka, sí, me dejó sin avisarme.

Como veras, todos se van y nunca vuelven, ni hablar de mi mamá, pero bueno... Ellos se fueron y no pueden volver pero vos, vos que podes volver jamás lo hiciste. No te comprendo pero ahora tampoco quiero hacerlo. Tus razones tendrás y no tengo ganas de saber cuales fueron.

Por si las dudas y si te "sorprende" sí, cambié en este tiempo, como ya te lo dije... si prestaras mas atención a mis cartas... ¿que me queda por decirte? ah cierto, fue un placer haberte conocido en esta vida, espero que vos me recuerdes, adiós; deseo que seas muy feliz

Atte.: Sakura Kinomoto"

Al finalizar la carta, colocándole el último punto y guardándola en un sobre titulado "Shaoran", abrió la mano izquierda viendo lo que en ella tenía, sonrió melancólicamente y sin más tomó esa pastilla y se recostó sobre sus brazos en su escritorio, entregándose a los brazos del eterno descanso.

-_Ahora sé que… todo va a estar bien_

Fue lo último que llegó a pensar la chica hasta que dejó de respirar y su corazón dejó de latir. Aún tenía puestas las pantuflas y estaba un poco despeinada pero ya no le importaría… al fin y al cabo, qué le tendría que importar si… ya todo terminó.

A la mañana siguiente se oye el llamado de una mucama, suena el teléfono, un grito femenino suena, se puede percibir una leve vibración en el piso de algo, mejor dicho, alguien cayendo, se oye el timbre, varios sonidos que nadie se presta a oír tranquilamente y que poco importan ya.

º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·

Weno, aquí terminó mi fic, espero que… nada, les haya gustado aunque sea un poquiiiito… aunque sea déjenme un comentario para ver cómo escribo, si? Grax!!

Ah y perdón por la tragedia estaba muy triste el día que lo escribí u.u Hasta la próxima

Pd: el 29/10: VIAJE DE EGRESADOS!!!


End file.
